Sweet startings
by Lady Delish
Summary: Just a sweet fic dedicated to tsuzuki and hisoka. Hope you enjoy. Work in progress. Reviews!
1. There for you

Yami no matsuei: True love

Disclaimer: The characters in this anime do not belong to me and I am just using them to rewrite a story that would people's heart sighs anyway when you people read this story, I hope you would be captivated by it and please give comments on it kays!

* * *

Chapter 1: There for you 

A fortnight after the day Hisoka saved Tsuzuki from the Touda fire was like a blur to tsuzuki. He had just mopped around in the office until Tatsumi-san 'asked' him to go home.

'_Tsuzuki-san, it truly depressed me to see you in such a condition and I'm giving you a mission right now that you would have to accomplish immediately.' Tatsumi told him._

'_Oh, an assignment. I guess I am still useful for them around here after all that happened.' tsuzuki thought. 'Alright tatsumi-san, I would accept that assignment now.'_

'_Oh excellent! The assignment would be to… stay home and rest till Hisoka-san would be comfortable for you to return back to work. Or, until the board feels that you are ready to come back to work…which would mean the gods above and the Count.' He thought at the end._

A week at home and it could be seen as if a typhoon pasted through it once before going to the west. Hisoka felt a heart wrench just looking at the condition of the house that was without looking at the condition of the _occupant_. Going through the heaps of dirty clothes that led a trail to the bedroom, he made his way carefully around, cautious of any dead animal that might have died from the suffocation under all that unwashed laundry for a week.

In the bedroom, there was a ball-shaped man beneath the quilt and it was shivering vigorously. Hisoka walked up to the bed, pulled back the quilt and saw tsuzuki having one of his traumatic dreams again, and hearing from his whimpers, Hisoka could conclude that it was his dream that he got bullied by the village boys. His thrashings were getting more fierce now and Hisoka was told after the accident, if tsuzuki had one of his dreams again, he was to be awoken immediately as he might get stuck in that dream.

Hisoka shook tsuzuki by the shoulders softly but it just got him trashing _Hisoka_ instead! The only alternative left was to douse him with cold water to really wake him up! He ran to the bathroom, taking a small bucket on the way and hurried feeling the bucket with cold water. Splashing some water on the floor while he carelessly made his way back to the bed. 1, 2, and 3 he counted silently as he raised the bucket and **Splash!** On tsuzuki's face. Tsuzuki immediately woke up and saw Hisoka there, right beside him just like during the accident. He instinctively reached out to him and Hisoka returned the action to him as well. Since he accident, both men had shared an unspoken bond that meant they were there for each other. Tsuzuki sobbed like a babe in Hisoka-s cradle and Hisoka just crooned him to sleep, a peaceful slumber that tsuzuki was unable to get since the accident.

Even Hisoka was surprised that he was able to open up to this type of affection after what happened to him in the past. It took him quite a while to get accustomed to this type of affection but with tsuzuki help, he began to like the feelings he got from these touches. Right now, he felt his heart pull at the sight of tsuzuki crying softly in his sleep. In his heart, he was unconsciously making a promise to not let anything happen again to tsuzuki, not while he's around.

* * *

This is the first chapter of the story and i really hope to stick to it. Well i wanna hear from you guys k. Give comments! 


	2. Totally besotted with you

Yami no Matsuei: True love 

Well guys, thanks so much with the reviews that you gave! It was certainly a boost to me…haha…anyway here is the second chapter so I hope you would enjoy it like the last time and now enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything legally belonged to this anime do not belong to me so relax.

* * *

Chapter 2: Totally besotted with you 

Well, as hisoka was soothing tsuzuki to sleep while cradling him, a stupid idea suddenly same inside his head. What about he doted on tsuzuki the whole day just to bring his spirits up? Tsuzuki was a cheery person by nature and it was such a waste to let him die away just like that. With that, hisoka made up his mind he would be at tsuzuki's whim for a whole day. Just the thought had hisoka shivering but it didn't shiver his determination to bring back tsuzuki's real self. Perhaps he could bring in a few favors that people owned him, now this would be fun.

Next day 

"Tsuzuki …wake up! It's way pass your bedtime and if you're a good boy I would bake some cookies for you!" hisoka yelled into the bedroom. Immediately he counted the seconds before tsuzuki would run into the kitchen but after 3 seconds, no tsuzuki came running in. This worried hisoka because it was tsuzuki record time and that morning he was late! He walked towards the bedroom, thinking perhaps tsuzuki was still sleeping but there was no sight of him there. More worried, hisoka went around the room calling out tsuzuki's name and after 10 minutes, there was still no sign of tsuzuki and hisoka was all ready to call in the department when the front door opened. There, stood in the doorway was a freshly bathed tsuzuki with coffee in his hand and a rolled-up newspaper under his arms on the other.

"Oh hi hisoka… I was outside picking up the newspaper for you and was just chatting with the tenant next door. Did you know that at night the dogs are awfully loud around these parts? Honestly I had no idea. Oh by the way, what's the nice smell coming from the kitchen? Is it breakfast? Oh c'mon let's eat I'm starving!" and tsuzuki ran to the kitchen.

Hisoka was still standing at the doorway and haven't quite digested everything yet. Did tsuzuki really woke up early and took in the newspaper **_and_** had a conversation with his neighbour? Last time he heard that, they were fighting away. Perhaps tsuzuki **_have_** changed but that turned on the alarm bells in hisoka's head. Perhaps this was just a way he was hiding himself from showing this true self? Now more determined than ever he was to bring back the real tsuzuki, the real tsuzuki that appeared only when they were alone together. Hisoka, without knowing, had been arching to get him back and had longed for tsuzuki affections. _Since when have I become like this?_ He asked himself and smiling to himself, his heart answered, _since you loved him from the beginning._

In the kitchen, tsuzuki was gobbling down the mountain of hotcakes and muffins that hisoka made this morning. At least his appetite didn't change, he thought. Grabbing a plate and sited himself across tsuzuki, he ate slowly his own batch of breakfast while observing the man across him and was unconsciously taking down notes on what to do on the day. Hmm, perhaps we should go to the part for a lovely walk this morning followed by going to the office for a while to take the keys from tatsumi. After that we could have lunch at his favourite restaurant down by the bay. What was it called again? Sweet things? And all this time hisoka was mumbling to himself all the details to himself with his hand still in midair with a piece of hotcake dangling. Hisoka was called back to reality with tsuzuki wild eyes staring at him at **_close range!_** Thank god he wasn't eating if not he would have choked!

"Mou hisoka! Stop mumbling to yourself and eat up, you're skinny enough already!" said a ruffed up tsuzuki and his fork dancing in midair. That scene alone reminded hisoka was a mad housekeeper that he was once had then all the sadness came rushing in but he held it back. It was all about tsuzuki today, not him. Today was the official day of tsuzuki and hisoka rather die…**_again_** than to not let it happen!

"Ne tsuzuki… I was thinking since it **_is_** a lovely day and all, would you want to go for a stroll in the park? After that you could follow me to the office to pick up something that tatsumi owns me…" at that last bit, a evil grin formed on his lips. " So you up for it?"

'Hmm, perhaps getting out of the house might bring some good for me, I mean it had been 2 weeks since I actually went somewhere…'tsuzuki thought silently…'oh well why not?' tsuzuki agreed.

"Great! I'll see in 10 minutes then? Oh yeah dress warmly and don't bring anything but yourself k!" with that hisoka dashed out. In 10 minutes, tsuzuki was fidgeting in the living room with his shirt and wondering where the hell was tsuzuki. Just as he thought that, hisoka was out at the front door and grinning.**_ Widely. _**

"All set? Great let's go!" hisoka said cheerfully.

As they walked on the pavement connected to the park, they walked in companionable silence. The breeze that morning was rather cold and both put up their trench coat closer and looked at each other. Thousands of questions went through both minds but one thing for sure: I will be there for you no matter what happens. Hisoka shivered slightly and tsuzuki distinctly gathered him closely. If you were a passerby, you would see a great couple laughing by and you can't but feel jealous at the love that both have for each other. That was how the both of them were, just laughing at tsuzuki jokes and smiling at hisoka reluctance about public affection. Inwardly, tsuzuki thanked the Gods for hisoka and he tighten his grip on **_his _**hisoka.

"Tsuzuki… is anything wrong?"

"Oh nothing…say, why don't we dropped by the office now and get that thing from tsuzuki? I want to meet the guys there as well," he said with a smile. That was a positive sign for hisoka and together they transported to their office.

There, hisoka went off to find tatsumi while tsuzuki idled behind. Tsuzuki was feeling curious about the silence he felt in the office and usually there would be some kind of commotion with watari blasting up the lab or the girls pouncing around, looking for their unexpected victim but strangely, there was none. He walked around the corridors and went to the library and **_still nobody was around!_** He was beginning to feel worried when suddenly watari's small owl 003 came flying and perched itself on his shoulder and was jumping up and down. Then it flew off, wanting tsuzuki to follow it and he did. Along the corridors they went, passed tatsumi and Kacou office and they stopped at the meeting room. Once there, 003 perched silently on his shoulder and with a thundering heart, he turned the knob and **_"SURPRISE!" _**busted on him and he saw every face of the his colleagues grinning from every corner of their faces that allows it to stretch. Tsuzuki was speechless for a second but later he was also grinning. That was because, there was a huge cake sitting right in the middle a table that was infested with delectable sweets, pastries and any sweet things that was edible that was invented during the lifespan of tsuzuki.

"Go ahead, dig in! Of course, this will be eating into your own pocket money and not the department's" Kacou joked with a wink. Tsuzuki just nodded and dig in on the food, with his beloved friends filling his plate! All this, hisoka just looked from a distant corner, alongside with tatsumi.

"You know Kurosaki-san, it was kind of you to sponsor all the things for the part coz it would definitely strain the office's pocket money" tatsumi said sternly." But you did well. Thank you for taking effort, if not we were going to do it but abit late" he said sheepishly.

"Yeah…it was worth it_…so worth…just for him_," he whispered and he looked up and search for the eyes he loved and midst the other pair of eyes, he saw his. The familiar ones that he loved…were back. For that brief moment, emotion choked up his throat and tears moisten his eyes; he escaped outside to see the sakura blossom just wither away.

"Hey…what's wrong? Why aren't you in there enjoying yourself?" tsuzuki's soft voice crept up behind him, followed by the arms that he knew so much, even if it was detach from the body, wrapped itself around his body. They just stayed in that position, not wanting to break the peace they felt just being there together.

Then ever so softly, tsuzuki whispered,"_ I knew you did this all for me, and I love you more for it. Thank you…koi. I love you always and forever, please remember that_." Hisoka just nodded, blinking away the happy tears in his eyes and just enjoy the breeze with **_his_** tsuzuki, the one even the Touda demon could never take.

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews you gave and well, here is the second chapters so hope you enjoy it, pleaseeeee comment kays! Enjoy! 


	3. Fluffy clouds

Fluffy clouds

Note: I am truly sorry for not updating. I had a hectic year so I kind of forgot to update. But no worries! I'm updating again and I hope I can stick to it this time. Also, please ignore the 'true love' title. I think I'm not the angst type so I changed to a sweet fic.

Disclaimer: Anything to do to this anime/manga has nothing to do to me.

* * *

'_Then ever so softly, tsuzuki whispered,"__ I knew you did this all for me, and I love you more for it. Thank you…koi. I love you always and forever, please remember that__." Hisoka just nodded, blinking away the happy tears in his eyes and just enjoy the breeze with __**his**__ tsuzuki, the one even the Touda demon could never take.'_

Hisoka wanted time to freeze at that moment but wishes don't always come true so both of them headed back to the group where Hisoka can contently see tsuzuki be happy amongst the people that truly care for him.

-4 hours later-

You know it's time to clean up the mess you just created because here is the time you could see people sneaking off to avoid being picked. That was the case right now and all the surprisingly important people were among the first to run away. In the end, it was just Hisoka and tatsumi-san being left behind. Tsuzuki had headed home on hisoka's persuasion since it was **his** party. The rest had decidedly to just head off and sleep on their full stomach. 'Lazy asses', murmured Hisoka as he struggled to scrape off all the fallen cake pieces and pastries on the floor. 'Shadow master' tatsumi-san had rolled up his sleeves and thankfully for his height, was able to scrape off the cake on the ceiling which was a mystery on how they ended up there.

It was rather an awkward moment for both men since both cared a lot for tsuzuki. Hisoka was struggling with a huge piece of cake on the floor when tatsumi-san suddenly voiced out his thoughts on that night.

'You know kurosaki-kun, since you saved tsuzuki in the fire I have a new feeling for you. Bravery. Watari and I hesitated to save tsuzuki-san as we felt he suffered enough on this world so it was best for him to die peacefully. He never really did that with his previous life. So what I'm trying to say is thank you for letting tsuzuki breath a new life now.' escaped these deep thoughts of tatsumi-san and Hisoka was speechless. He thought this man in front of him was void of emotions! He was about to reply when tatsumi-san interrupted.

'However, should I find out that tsuzuki-san is struggling even more than before I would not hesitate to eliminate you. Are we clear on that?', enquired the shadow master. Hisoka barely gulped and nodded his head. Tatsumi-san happy with this, gave a smile that could blow away any typhoon heading towards you. After that, both just finished cleaning up.

2 hours of back-staking scraping cakes off the floor, Hisoka was ready to drop dead **again** on his bed when he saw tsuzuki waiting in the living room. He had a cup of hot tea in front of him and that was enough for Hisoka to come crawling to him right now. Instead, Hisoka sat next to tsuzuki, sipping slowly while tsuzuki looked at him. Or rather, gazed at him. At that point of time, Hisoka was not only feeling the warmth coming from the tea but also love being radiated from tsuzuki.

'Soka, do you want a massage? I could give you one now if you want..' tsuzuki asked and Hisoka just nodded, thinking he needed it badly for his aching body. He set down his cup and let tsuzuki's fingers work wonders on his body. 'mmmm', Hisoka unconsciously moaned; it was so good! He had no idea tsuzuki could massage that **well**! He was ready to fall back to the soothing kneading of tsuzuki's fingers when suddenly he felt a tongue timidly took a lick at the side of his neck.

Now it was tsuzuki's turn to let out a small moan. He had been struggling with himself to give his koi a little time to adjust himself but with Hisoka in his arms moaning, he couldn't resist and had to take a small lick! Apparently, soka tasted exactly how he thought. Minty with a hint of honey at the end. Soon he found a pair of emerald-green eyes staring into his. Then both eyes closed as each lips sought each other.

The kiss shared was sweet and conveyed everything both were feeling. Passion and love heightened as the kiss grew deeper and soon, hisoka's mouth found another path towards tsuzuki's ears. Hisoka took a small bite and smiled at the escaping moan from his koi. **His lover**. Those words made Hisoka even more determined to shower tsuzuki with love and soon, small fingers released the buttons on tsuzuki's shirt.

Tsuzuki was shocked at Hisoka's reaction. He had no idea his little lover was aggressive! But things were going a little too fast for the both of them no matter how much both wanted, needed each other. Tsuzuki's slowly pulled back and soka moaned at the sudden loss of contact.

'Why don't we take it slowly for tonight? I have a surprise for you tomorrow and we continue this tomorrow. How about it?', asked tsuzuki of Hisoka and the younger man just nodded. Oh well, there's always second round. With that, tsuzuki picked up his angel and carried him to the bedroom where fluffy clouds were their stage for their love that night.

* * *

Well, that's my 1st chapter after this whole break. Don't forget to review and thanks! 


	4. Dinner for you

Dinner for you

Note: I seem to be on a roll today so I wanted to give birth to this chap before I get lazy. Hope you guys like it!

Shoutouts: Well, before I start I want to give thanks to **Laustic,** **Captara** and **Lady Katelyanna** for reviewing my fic. Thanks you guys, now you're really hyping me up to finish this fic. **Tsuzuki x Hisoka forever!!**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

With the fluffy clouds as their stage last night as well as the heated moment, it was no surprise they woke up fresh and ready. Hisoka woke up first so he was able to take a proper look at tsuzuki unlike the previous night. Just the thought of that night made him blush. Wow, I had no idea I was that bad. Hmm I wonder what's the surprise tsuzuki's planning for me today? As Hisoka was busy with his ponderings, he had no idea that a pair of amethyst coloured eyes were gazing at him. 

Hisoka looks so cute when he's thinking hard. I have to make today damn special if not there's no point in it. With that thought in mind, tsuzuki pretended to be just waking from his sleep so that Hisoka won't know he was actually gazing at him just now.

'Hmm morning soka. I had a nice dream of you yesterday. In my dream, we were dancing together on fluffy clouds. You look as delectable as those clouds but of course I would have devoured you up first.' joked tsuzuki with a wink. Hisoka's face heated up and luckily his bangs were long enough to cover his eyes. He was about to reply when tsuzuki jumped off the bed.

'Well, another day begins. Why don't you get ready for work while I make breakfast for you? You are the one who's working right now.' Tsuzuki chimed and walked towards to the kitchen. What was that about? Is tsuzuki really making me breakfast? Was that his surprise for me? Hisoka's head was already throbbing from all the love and thoughts he had since last night. Resigning to fate, he dragged his body to the shower and looked forward for breakfast.

10 minutes later, Hisoka had freshly showered and was dressed for work when he walked into the kitchen. There, his eyes nearly bulged out as he saw the wide spread of food on the table. Surprisingly, it was not all sweets and pastries like what usually tsuzuki have each morning but **real food**. There were fresh toast, omelette, pancakes, bagels and all those real breakfast food. Apparently he didn't want to overdose his little koi with sugar that morning. Typical of Hisoka, he grew suspicious despite the sweet intentions behind that grand breakfast. Hmm perhaps he's planning something much more bigger tonight. Oh well, we'll just have to see then. With that, he sat down and tried to eat his way around the full table while tsuzuki lovingly gazed at him and feeling happy that his koi was actually eating. If Hisoka had noticed, tsuzuki was not eating anything. In his mind, he had another appetite for something that day; minty with a hint of honey at the end.

-Later at work-

'Ooohhh', Hisoka groaned as he held his stomach. It felt as if it was about to burst any minute. Tsuzuki had insisted Hisoka finish up everything. 'A working boy needs his strengths to last the whole day', tsuzuki coyly added as he urged Hisoka to eat. Oh well, at least he would be working his butt off at work today with the mountain of reports he had to finish that day. That night when he was cleaning up with the shadow master, he had been cleverly manipulated by the master.

'Oh another thing kurosaki-kun, since tsuzuki is not due to come back to work this week, I expect you to finish up **his** mountains of reports. You **are** his partner. Well, I know it's a lot so I'm giving you a 2 day grace to allow you to finish it. We wouldn't want to be** too** tired tomorrow would we?' snide the shadow master that night. Hisoka had wondered what he meant by that but had just decided to shrug it off. Well, time is wasting. Maybe I should start with the north mountain of the reports. With that, Hisoka sat his butt into his chair and knowing that he won't be moving for the next 6-8 hours. He was already groaning just by the thoughts of it.

-4 hours later-

'Click click click', that was the only sound that could be heard from tsuzuki/hisoka office. Hisoka was just getting started on the west mountain of the reports having just done the north. His fingers were already begging for mercy but hisoka preserved on. Suddenly, a golden head popped into the office.

'Ne, Bon...what are you in the mood for today?' asked Watari.

'Hmm…something sweet and spicy if you have it...' hisoka replied absentmindedly. What he didn't hear after that was watari replying to the person into the phone next to him.

'Well, tsuzuki you hear him. He's in the mood for something sweet and spicy. Oh wait, I got a great recipe for sweet and spicy chicken!' the scientist excitedly chatting with tsuzuki on the phone. Who knows what those two men could be talking about? Hisoka just went on with his work. A few hours after that, hisoka's butt couldn't take it anymore and he had to stand to stretch himself. I can't believe I didn't even move an inch for the past 8 hours. I better tell tsuzuki to **never** leave his reports unfinished next time.

'Ring ring', the phone rang, stopping hisoka in his stretching.

'Moshi-moshi, soka? What time are you coming home? I prepared dinner tonight. Why don't you leave work now? I'm sure tatsumi won't mind.' said tsuzuki confidently. Hmm how would he know if tatsumi-san would mind or not. Things are getting pretty suspicious here. Oh well, I could always finish it tomorrow.

'Sure tsuzuki, I'll just wrap things up here and I'll be home soon.' Hisoka replied.

'Ok then, I love you koi…' tsuzuki added lovingly. Hisoka blushed at that last comment and memories of last night came rushing in his head and apparently, to other places too. He quickly packed up everything, grabbed his coat and was out of there in 3 minutes flat. What he didn't notice was the shadow master and scientist were smiling in the corner, watching the boy going home to his lover. Or soon to be that night in all terms.

'Tsuzuki, I'm home!' shouted hisoka as he walked through the front door. His nose was immediately assaulted by the sweet aroma of the sweet and spicy chicken that tsuzuki had cooked up. How did he know that I was in the mood for something sweet and spicy today? Hisoka made his way to the kitchen to find his beloved standing over the stove with a cute apron on. Wow, he looks good with that apron on. I wonder, does he taste and smell like the food tonight?

'Oh soka you're ba-mrph', hisoka interrupted tsuzuki with a smoldering kiss. Hisoka's tongue was already playing seeker and tsuzuki had no choice but to open up. Mmmm, he **does** taste like the food tonight, hisoka wondered as he savaged tsuzuki's mouth. Wow, soka's really hot tonight. We better stop or the food would be wasted tonight. Tsuzuki softly pushed hisoka back **again** and hugged the little boy and whispered into his ear.

'Why don't you take a long hot bath and I'll set the table for tonight?' and hisoka just nodded numbly. I'm in the mood for you tsuzuki not the food! Hisoka dragged his sorry body into the bathroom and instead, took a cold bath hoping it could cool his raging hormones down. This cold bath better be helpful if not I'll be having tsuzuki for dinner!

20 minutes later, a fresh and hopefully cooled down soka padded into the kitchen. There, he found the table to be set with a candle stand with 3 lit red candlesticks on it. The food rested in porcelain plates and a single stalk of rose was parched in a tall vase in the middle of the round dining table. There stood his delectable tsuzuki welcoming him.

'I thought I repaid you for the wonderful party with this. I hope you enjoy it, and he sealed that hope with a soft kiss on hisoka's lips. He pushed back hisoka's seat for him and made his way to his seat. He then rose up his wineglass in a toast.

'To our love and to you, my love. _Salute_' and both sipped the merlot. Hisoka was truly shocked by all this. He was truly happy that his tsuzuki did this for him just for the small party that he suggested to the gang to have. He held back the tears and reached out for tsuzuki's hand. Tonight no tears will be shed but only love. That vow seemed to be true that night. From there, everything ran through smoothly. The food was finished with a need for more and more wine was drunk. But not too much since hisoka still couldn't hold his alcohol carefully and tsuzuki would need him to be truly sober for what he planned next. Conversation also flowed smoothly and when everything was done, tsuzuki stood up and held out his hand.

'A dance to finish off the perfect night', he answered to hisoka confused look.

'That would be nice' and both went into the living room where tsuzuki had the song 'All out of love' by the Air supply on.

**_ALL OUT OF LOVE (Air Supply)_**

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know _

_Chorus:  
I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

As they danced, the song carried out their wish for their love. Hisoka raised up his head and whispered his love's name as his lips were captured in a kiss that held many promises for that night.

* * *

OMG!! I just had to make this chap as detailed as possible. I wanted to capture the moment that's why i chose this song. Well I hope it did. I guess this is what you cld call a clify too..haha. I just had to have a clify here. Ratings will be M in the next chap. Again please review, I'm addicted to it. 


	5. Love creates a path

Love creates a path

Note: I'm sorry it's been a long time since I updated. It had been a damn hectic months for me with my exams but I'll try my best ok.

Note: Oh my god! There are so many people reading it. Thanks guys!! Even thought only **Captara **are one of those who often gives me reviews, I don't mind about the rest coz I see the amount of people reading it as reviews too! Anyways here is the 5th chapter and I think the last. Well, I hope you guys would like it!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Tsuzuki and hisoka was still kissing passionately when hisoka's hands began to stray. I think I'll let hisoka lead us tonight. I guess I own him that much after all that pushing I did for the last 2 days. Hmm he really feels nice today…I had better control myself tonight or I will just scare him away. Suddenly he felt small fingers grazing his tight pants and hot breaths down his ears. 'I need you tsuzuki…I need you so much but I can't bear for it to turn out like him. Please…' beg hisoka. His voice shook with need and fear for both the love and lust. Tsuzuki knew what could settle down his koi down. Dessert. They didn't get any just now and now was a great time for them to have some. With hisoka still kissing tsuzuki's neck, he carried that small bundle to the table in their bedroom. He then placed hisoka on the table.

'Tsuzuki, what are you doing?' asked hisoka and his eyes bulged out as tsuzuki took off his shirt in front of him. Wow, he looks damn delicious and hisoka hands automatically reached out to him but tsuzuki took a step back. Then, tsuzuki took a silk cloth and blindfolded hisoka. He whispered, 'I want you to enjoy this. I want you to trust me to love you and release yourself. Don't be afraid.' With that, tsuzuki started his sweet discovery trail on hisoka with his little koi holding his breath.

'Ahhhh tsuzuki…' moaned hisoka incoherently as cold fingers trailed a path down his chest while his nipples were turning hard under the sucking and nipping of tsuzuki's teeth. Tsuzuki had dipped his hand in cold water to make the feeling tinglier when suddenly he had a naughty idea. Mmmm this should make hisoka feel much better and he put an ice cube into his mouth and placed his full mouth on hisoka's nipple. 'Ahhhhhh' moaned hisoka. His face was clearly telling he was under sweet torture and tsuzuki crept up behind his ears with that ice, tracing the shell of his ear. His hands in the meantime was tracing achingly slow down towards hisoka's hot situation.

His pants felt extremely uncomfortable and tight when suddenly he yelped as tsuzuki grazed his front. That hand remained there and slowly stroking hisoka length up and down through his pants as tsuzuki nipped on hisoka's tasty neck when he reached out for a bottle of honey at the side of that table. He squeezed a little of the honey onto hisoka's neck and let it smeared with his fingertips. He let hisoka taste the honey and had to struggle with himself as hisoka sucked on that fingertip hungrily. He is that hungry for tsuzuki. Letting his koi suck his fingertip like a lollipop, tsuzuki in turns enjoyed, himself with the dessert lay out for him on hisoka's neck. By now, both men were famished and without tsuzuki knowing, hisoka's hands were doing some exploration of his own. As a tight tiny mouth surrounded his finger, tsuzuki threw his head back in abandonment. Heat dashed throughout his body and tsuzuki felt like he was in heaven with his beloved koi.

Hisoka's delectable sucking already overwhelmed Tsuzuki's senses and with the sound of his mouth slopping, tsuzuki was a goner. Unknowingly to tsuzuki, there was a bright glint in hisoka's eyes with the blindfold took off. Yes, this is the time for me to pay tsuzuki back for everything tonight but I hope I can last the night. As he continued to suckle on tsuzuki's fingers, his hands floated across tsuzuki's shirt and slowly took off the shirt on that man. Mmm…finally, I get to the 2nd place price and his fingers grazed the pink nipples in front of him. Tsuzuki head thrashed about as another thick blanket of pleasure smothered him. Hisoka took out tsuzuki's finger from his mouth with a final suggesting lick at the tip and in turn diverted his attention to tsuzuki's peaked nipples.

Those nipples were looking like cherries on top of a delectable sundae and hisoka was definitely in the mood to savour them slowly. As he took the left nipple into his mouth, his fingers twist and pull the right nipple, leaving tsuzuki utterly incoherent. He tugged on the nipple, flicking on it and smeared it with tiny bites. All of a sudden, hisoka's head was pulled roughly and his lips were captured in a smoldering kiss. He could have sworn tsuzuki actually growled as they kissed! Nevertheless, that kiss sparked off hisoka's desires and now both men are actually fighting each other in the battle of the tongues. Tsuzuki was already panting very hard and with an animal instinct taking over him, his hands all of a sudden flew on hisoka's clothes and took them off. He then picked up hisoka who was only in his boxers and carried him into the bedroom where there was a gentle hint of rosemary scent lingering in the room.

There, the atmosphere changed and tsuzuki immediately basked them both in love so that hisoka would not start to panic on him. Not now or anytime tonight. Tsuzuki prayed on that, tonight it was all about hisoka and nobody else. He gently placed hisoka on the bed, which splayed with rose petals. Hisoka whimpered at the sudden lack of warmth and he reached out to tsuzuki. The window opened and hisoka's porcelain skin was basked in moonlight. Oh, my goodness…hisoka looks so beautiful in the moonlight. I cannot believe that he even loves me. Tsuzuki's hands trembled slightly as he reached out to caress his little koi's face. I love you soka…I really do. With that, tsuzuki touched his lips to hisoka and the dance began.

Tsuzuki's fingers trailed slowly over hisoka's porcelain skin as it trailed down and slowly pulled down the boxers, the final barrier. With the boxers gone, tsuzuki stared at the delicious and enticing fruit in front of him. It was long and limp, just begging to be touched and devoured. Tsuzuki licked the tip and his fingers cupped hisoka in a small grasp. 'Ahhhh tsuzuki, more', begged hisoka and tsuzuki knew he could go further. He immediately took hisoka all the way in and that took hisoka by surprise, instinctively raising his hips. Hands slowly brought him back down and stroked the thighs. Hisoka was overwhelmed by the feelings and sensation but mostly, the love radiating from tsuzuki. Tears quietly trickled down his tears and that shocked tsuzuki. 'Koi, does it hurt? I'll stop now.' asked tsuzuki. With a shake of his head, hisoka just kissed tsuzuki slowly and whispered, 'I need you now, please tsuzuki.' With that, tsuzuki kissed his forehead and placed feathery kisses all over hisoka to divert him from the temporary pain that he was going to feel. With that, tsuzuki hands were lathered with lube and slowly touched hisoka's entrance. Hisoka hissed on the first touch but tsuzuki softly murmured words into his ears and kissed him. Slowly, one finger entered then two and finally three went in.

Tsuzuki kept whispering to hisoka and shushing him as he pumped the fingers in and out to get him ready and finally, hisoka was ready. Tsuzuki took out his fingers and stroked himself to further smoothen the process. Finally, he went in all the way slowly and let hisoka be adjusted to his size. What felt like forever to tsuzuki, hisoka finally said it was ok for tsuzuki to move. Slowly tsuzuki pumped and hisoka started to mewl, that encouraged tsuzuki to go faster and soon hisoka was moaning encouragingly. 'More more more tsuzuki please!' and tsuzuki just continued to pump his hisoka. Suddenly tsuzuki changed the position and that took hisoka by surprise. Now he was riding tsuzuki and it was a very different feeling for him! It was more intense and his own body was moving up and down against tsuzuki. For tsuzuki, it was such a turn on for him to see hisoka riding him and suddenly it snapped. Hisoka was screaming as tsuzuki continued pumped against him and when tsuzuki fisted hisoka's dick, hisoka let go. That was when tsuzuki cummed.

When everybody was over and hisoka was lying on tsuzuki's chest in his own cum, tsuzuki slowly carried him beside him on the bed and started licking him up. 'Mmm, soka u tastes so sweet, just like a marshmallow.' With that, both lovers just basked in the after-feeling and tucked into each other for the rest of the night.

The next day

Tatsumi's head was down as he counted that month's allowance when he saw both hisoka and tsuzuki walking past his office. Hisoka was whispering something into tsuzuki's ear that made tsuzuki smile. Indeed, it was a very good day for everyday and for tatsumi, he was happy that his loved ones are finally happy. In the meanwhile, he has his own scientist to love.

* * *

Finally, it's done! I'm so sorry I made you guys wait! This is the ending. Please review!


End file.
